Days of war
by FFcactuar
Summary: It has been a peacefull 6 months since the tartaros incident and the magic council is back and has changed drastically a mysterious new chairmen has declared fairy tail and enemy of fiore all out war is on the horizon who will survive please leave a review eventual nali gruvia jerva M for violence and maybe lemon later
1. declaration

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL A CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

Please leave a comment review so I can know how I'm doing.

* * *

It was 6 months after the incident with the dark guild tartaros the guild hall has been rebuilt but elsewhere in the fiore the magic council has finally been rebuilt.

But it is now much different than the last two councils all members of the new magic council are strong enough to be considered one of the 10 wizard saint and non are over the age of 30 years old.

"Wow this place has everything" natsu exclaimed looking at the new guild hall "well we had a bit of extra money left over from the grand magic games so wew decided that we would go the extra mile with this new guild hall" makarov explains to natsu.

"Where is the request board" natsu asked looking around the first floor" natsu asked "its on the second floor" mirajane said smiling "but I thought s class jobs where on the second floor" natsu questions "those are now on the third floor" mirajane answers again

Jet and droy come running into the guild hall panting and out of breath from how fast and far they had run "EVERYONE THIS IS BAD" they said in unison still trying to catch their breath everyone in fairy tail turn towards them "THE MAGIC COUNCIL HAS JUST DECLARED FAIRY TAIL AND ENEMY OF FIORE."

"What the hell are you talking about" makarov shouts at them angrily "hear read" they say throwing a new paper makarov who reads it out loud "fairy tail is nearby named a enemy of the kingdom of fiore for the crimes of conspiring with the barham alliance and multiple counts of property destruction anyone who sees a fairy tail member is to stay away from them at all cost they are dangerous wizards with massive destructive power we the magic council will be sending the full force of the runes knights and taking control of the royal army to catch these wizards if you are caught helping a fairy tail wizard you will face the same punishment they do death" makarov becomes enraged reading the article "why the hell are they thinking" makarovs yells in anger.

"Everyone prepare for a fight the magic council is on there no way they would realace that article if they where not on they way" erza yells "this doesn't make any since why would the magic council make fairy tail any enemy of fiore" Lucy asks "the magic council has wanted to disband fairy tail for many years this new council must be trying to show there power" laxus explains "but making us enemies of the kingdom and sentencing us to death is taking it to a way to big of extreme the is something else at work here someone on the magic council holds a grudge againstfirelaxus says with lightning surrounding him.

" EVERYONE THE RUNE KIGHTS HAVE THE CITY COMPLETELY SURROUNDED" Levy says running down from the roof with gajeel "finally I get to kick the magic council's ass" natsu says lighting his fist on fire "FAIRY TAIL WIZARD COME OUT SURRENDER AND WE WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES OR IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT YOU AND THE CITY OF MAGNOLIA WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ETHERION CANNON" on of the rune knights yell through a voice amplafacation lacriym "what there already threatening us with an ethrion blast" erza says surprised.

"Everyone you need to listen to me I need a team to form right now" makarov says calmly "a team for what" erza asks the master "we need a team to come break us out of prison" "what are you talking about master" mirajane questioning the old master "I want a small team to go while the rest of us turn ourselves in" "what you just gonna hand yourself over to them" natsu screams "we cannot allow magnolia to be harmed and that is the only way to keep it from being destroyed".

"I agree with the master I shall lead the" erza says before being cutoff by makarov "you cannot lead the rescue team erza" "but why master" "because none of the s class can be in the rescue team they will be the first ones the magic council look for and I fear that if they see one of the s class gone they will destroy the city".

"Natsu you will lead the rescue team the team will consist Gray, Wendy, Lucy, and Gajeel" makarov orders "why is natsu the one leading the team I'm stronger and smarter then him" gray yells at the master "smarter yes you are gray (natsu growled in anger) but in terms of strength natsu is the strongest none s class wizard in guild" "I'm stronger then him" every male in the guild yelled "see even gramps thinks I'm the strongest" natsu says proudly "as for the others I choose Wendy for her healing Lucy for her intellect and gajeel for more power you must leave now anymore time and they will fire you will all hide down here" makarov opens a hidden passage "you are not to go to the bottom of the stairs" "how are we suppoused to get out" lucy asks "you can open it back up by pushing it from the inside" makarov tells them the five wizards enter the stairwell as the passage way is seald behind them they immediately notice the sixth person in the stair way "LISANNA" they yelled all at once

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND INPUT ON HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO


	2. mount hakobe

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA**

Please leave a review telling me how I'm doing and on how the story should be

* * *

In the hidden stairway "lisanna what are you doing in here" natsu asks "big brother elf didn't want me to go to jail so he tossed me in here while you guys were distracted" lisanna explains "this doesn't change the plan it just means we have an extra person to help everyone escape we wait until night time and then we head toward mount hakobe" natsu says "why mount hakobe" Lucy's asks "if we can reach the peak no one will find us the extremely cold and out of the way we can figure how to free everyone ounce we get there" natsu explains "wow that's a pretty smart plan ex specially coming from you natsu" Lucy says "hay what's that's supposed to mean" natsu whines.

A little while later outside "Sir everyone is here expect 7 wizards" a rune knight told the captain makarov looks shocked and thinks 7 but I only sent 5 "who are the seven missing" the captain asks "the s class wizard mystogan the three dragon slayers natsu dragneel gajeel redfox and Wendy marvel there is also the ice make wizard gray fullbuster the celestial spirit wizard Lucy heartfillia and the take over wizard lisanna struass" the grunt answers makarov I shocked to hear mystogan and lisannas names"makarov where are these wizards" the captain asks "mystogan quit a few months ago the rest are out getting something for me" makarov says "what are they getting you and where are they" the captain asks "a new communication lacryima outside of fiore" makarovs says "why didn't you get one inside the country" they captain asks getting annoyed at how many questions he has to ask "cause it was cheaper" makrov says with cash signs for eyes "so you sent six wizards on a trip out of the country to get you a new communication lacryima when yours works perfectly" the captain says annoyed "I heard it was a dangerous town and I didn't want to just send one person" makrovs answers "you go check the records and see if the wizard mystogan is really no longer wizard in this guild" pointing towards a grunt "yes sir" the grunt comes back with a big book "the wizard mystogan is no longer a fairy tail wizard sir" the grunt says "OK we move out we continue the questioning at the prison."

Around 11:00 pm "OK is everyone ready" natsu asks the five other wizards nod there head as natsu pushes open the hidden passage they run toward the back until they notice no one is around "um why is no one here" lucy says questioning the situation "I don't know or care let's just keep moving" gray says as they run out the back door.

They run all the way to the next town "OK we can go bye train now right" Wendy says out of breath "no we can't take vehicles of any kind they draw to much attention and were wanted criminals" gajeel answers "we take an hour break before we go mount hakobe is still 3 days by foot if we make good time it could very well be a week before we get there" gajeel says leaving with Lucy Wendy and lisanna with horrified expression on there faces.

5 days later

"Were finally here" Lucy says happily "we still gotta climb to the top" gray says pointing up and the smile quickly fades from Lucy's face "come one it should only take around 12 to 15 hours to get to the top" natsu says stretching his arms and legs "see unlike you two freaks we feel cold" Lucy says "speak for yourself" gajeel says covering himsey with his iron dragon scales "OK you three freaks" Lucy's says "fine we leave for the top at daybreak" natsu says the three girl nod there head In approval.

"Were almost to the top" natsu yells over the howling wind they reach the top after about a 18 hour non stop climb "finally were here" Wendy says exhausted "who is that" lisanna says pointing to a man with long silver hair and a ivory jacket on his shoulders (like the admiral's in one piece) no shirt black pants he is holding a spear with a large red lacryima on the blade.

"Hello fairy tail wizards my name is asgrade ( pronounced as-gr-odd-ae) and I'm am one of the magic councils new council members" the man proclaims "a council member" Wendy says shocked "now if you come with me quietly and this won't turn ugly" asgrade says "were not gonna go any were with the likes of you" natsu yells "fire dragon roar" natsu attacks the asgrade but the amn lifts up his spear and it absorbs natsu's attack "what the hell" natsu says in shock "my spear absorbs all fire attacks your are powerless against me natsu dragneel" he says rushing towards natsu "open gate of the golden bull Taurus" Lucy's yells as a giant cow man appears and swings his Axe at asgrade but he guards with his spear and points the lacryima toward the bull "rebound" a gaint stream of fire hits Taurus and he gets sent back to the sport world "is that the best you've got fairy tail wizards" he says looking at natsu "iron dragon lance demon logs" a massive number of green lances come flying at asgrade he turns around and spins his spear deflecting all the lances "try something better or you will never be able to beat me" "dragon slayer secret art light burst sky drill" Wendy send a faint stream of wind toward him "crap I can't dodge this but how did she get up there" asgrade thought to him self.

After the snow settles he is standing they with barely even a scratch on him "no way I hit him with all of my magic power" Wendy says horrified when she looks down he is gone "where did he go" lisanna asks who is holding Wendy by her feet and flying "oh so this how you got up here" they try to turn around but are sent crashing down by a powerful kick "you caught my interest now let me show you my magic" says as he arches hi back as far as it can go "are you kidding me" natsu gajeel and wendy say at the same time "ACID DRAGON ROAR" a stream of acid fly's from the mans mouth at lisanna and Wendy leaving no time to dodge "LISANNA WENDY" natsu yells out.

The acid had decentagrated everything until a giant thud and a cock falls out of the sky "horologiam" Lucy exclaims in relief "thank you so very much for saving me again horologiam is what Wendy just said but is is a really tight fit lisanna says" horologiam says "I can only save you ounce keep that in mind" horologiam disappears with a poof and lisanna and Wendy pop out "oh thank" is all natsu got out before Lucy screamed he turns to see asdrade shoving a spear in Lucy's calf muscle.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN THE WEEK


	3. Gajeel vs Asgrade

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA**

Please leave a review and check out my other stories

* * *

"Ahhhhhh." Lucy screams in pain. "LUCYYYY!" Natsu rushes over. "Fire dragon iron fist." Asgrade pulls his spear out of Lucy's legs and blocks Natsu's attack. "Rebound." The spear explodes in Natsu's face Natsu tries and fails the eat the fire. "Why can't I eat your fire." Natsu says burning his mouth. "That's because it's your fire not mine all I did was reflect it back at you." Asgrade says before punching Natsu in the stomach and sending him flying, Asgrade turns around and stabs Lucy's other calf muscle. "Ahhhhhhh." Lucy screams.

"Iron dragon sword." Gajeel jumps at Asgrade pulls his spear out and blocks. "Your never gonna defeat me with weak attacks like that." Asgrade says stabbing his spear into the ground flipping over it and kicking Gajeel in the back of the head. Gajeel spins around and slashes at leaving a small cut on Asgrades's chest. "OK that was good but its the only attack your gonna land on me." Asgrade says with a smile on his face.

"Everyone get put of here I will deal with him." Gajeel tells them. "Do you really think you can beat me." Asgrade says sighing. "The you should be asking is can you beat me." Gajeel says smugly. "Your arrogance will get you killed." Asgrade says pointing his spear at Gajeel. "No way were leaving you behind!" Natsu yells at Gajeel. "Look around you you idiot you guys need to get out of here" Gajeels says right before getting a punch to the stomach. "Never take your eyes off the enemy shouldn't me stabbing her teach you that." Asgrade says. Natsu looks around at everyone Lucy couldn't walk, Wendy and Lisanna were beaten, and Gray was almost out of magic power. "NOW GO." Gajeel yells. "Iron dragon club." Gajeel trying to hit Asgrade but he grabs Gajeel club and throws Gajeel. Natsu picks up Lucy and runs with Wendy Lisanna and Gray follow his lead."Your not getting away from me" Asgrade goes running after the fleeing wizards. "Iron dragon lance demon logs." Gajeel sends his lances in front of Asgrade to block his path.

"Are you wanting to die that quickly?" Asgrade asks Gajeel. "I'm not dying today." Gajeel lunges at Asgrade. "Iron dragon sword." Asgrade quickly dodges and a ball of acid forms in his hand "acid dragons firecracker." Asgrade throws the ball into the air and it splits into a bunch of tiny balls which explodes covering a wide area."Iron dragon scales." Gajeel puts his hand over his head to try to block it but the acid burns though his scales. "What the hell how did you burn through my scales." Gajeel says holding his arm. "My acid is the acid of a dragon it melts everything in its path." Asgrade says with acid dripping from his hands. "If your a dragon slayer why do you use a spear." Gajeel asks. "To give myself more of a challenge." Asgrade says.

AT THE MAGIC COUNCIL PRISON

"Sir it seems there was no spell on the book he his telling the truth about the s class wizard Mystogan" a rune knight tells his captain. "Ok thank you" you are dismissed" the captain says walking up to Makarov. "Makarov where are you other wizards they should have been back by now" the captain ask Makarov. "They must have run into some trouble on there way there or on there way back" Makarov says calmly. "If you do not tell me where those wizards are i will take drastic measures" the captain say angrily. "What do you mean by drastic" Makarov asks worried. The captain points to one of the rune knight go "get me one" the man ran out of the room and came back with a small blue haired woman in handcuffs, "Levy" Makarov exclaims. "Tell me where those wizards are" the captain says pointing a staff at levy, "Dont tell them anything master no matter what they to me don't tell them anything" Levy shouts. "Silence her" the captain yells the grunt slaps her across the face with his staff. "Don't you lay another finger on one of my children" Makarov says in a deep growl causing the rune knight to fall in fear. "Get up he can't do anything while hes inside that cage" the captain says the grunt gets up, "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" the grunts bows.

"Makarov this is your last chance tell me where they went" the captain says Makarov just sits there with his head down not saying anything. "Fine have it your way" the captain turns around and grabs levy by the hair and pulls her up to his face' "will you tell me where they went", "i won't telling you anything" Levy says right before spitting in his face. "Oh your gonna regret that one" he says dragging her to a balcony were everyone in fairy tail can see them, "chain her down" he orders some rune knights they comply and chain her down to where she can't move her arm facing everyone in fairy tail. "You fairy tail wizards watch closely and see what happens when you do not follow my order" he yells walking up to Levy he grabs the back of her shirt and rips it of everyone in fairy tail gasps, he reaches down again and tears her bra off "everyone no matter what he does to me don't tell them anything" Levy screams. "You little bitch you need to learn to keep your mouth shut" the captain says hitting her in the side of the head with his staff, "don't you lay another finger on her" Erza yells but the captain ignores her. The captain walks over to a table and grabs a whip with a bladed tip "now tell me where you fellow guild mates are at" the captain yell everyone stays silent , "ok" the captain smiles and starts whipping Levy's back, "AHHHHHHHHH' Levy screams in pain as her back gets sliced everyone in fairy tail starts to hit there cages "ill kill you" a couple yell but non of the stop the captain from mercilessly whipping Levy.

BACK AT THE TOP OF MOUNT HAKOBE

"Iron dragon club" Gajeel rushes Asgrade but he effortlessly dodges, Gajeel spins around "iron dragon roar" but again Asgrade as no problem dodging it. "Damn i can't hit him" Gajeel thinks to himself , "whats wrong can't hit your no challenge you know that one im getting bored lets say we end this or rather ill end this" Asgrade says planting his spear in the ground. "I'm gonna be the one the finish this Dragon slayer secret art Karma demon iron god sword" Gajeel puts his hands together and forms a massive sword over his head and sends it crashing down on Asgrade, "lets see you get back up from that one" Gajeel says panting "ok" he hears a voice withing the cloud of snow Gajeel looks in terror as the cloud dissipates and Asgrade stands there. "Impossible how did you survive that i put all my magic power into that blow" but then Gajeel notices Asgrade hand is bleeding a his eyes widen "you can't be serious you caught my attack". Asgrade smiles "now lets see if you can withstand my secret art" he disappears and reappears under Gajeel "dragon slayer secret at acid geyser" a giant stream of acid explodes out of the ground leaving a massive crater on top of mount hokabe. "So you couldn't withstand my secret art" Asgrade tell the barley alive Gajeel, Gajeel's skin was nearly all melted if anyone but a dragon slayer looked at him they would not be able to tell who it was.

"Asgrade good job on catching one where did the others go" a voice that seemingly comes from nowhere says. "Down the the west side of the mountain chairman" Asgrade answers, a little black ball of what looks like slime appears and starts to grow lager and lagers until a man steps out of it he had black hair and long black coat with skin tight black pants and a blue skin tight shirt on. "Take that one and put him in a cell i will have Marda give chase" the man said, "yes chairman" Asgrade walk into the black ooze and appears at the magic council prison and takes Gajeel to the medical wing where Levy was, Gajeel barley conscious as he his carried past Levy's he weakly says "Levy" Levy moves her head and it is as if time stops she is horrified as she see a Gajeel she can't even recognize get carried past her. Tears start rolling down her face as she can't even process what she is seeing.


	4. Marda and Chrollo

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIM**

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing special shout to to maiden warrior thank you for the support**

* * *

Levy stared she could not believe her eyes the voice was the same but his hair was gone his face was nearly melted off some parts of his body didn't even have skin tears rolled down her face. Asgrade took him away into a different section of the medical ward of the prison.

**Mount Hakobe**

"Marda" the chairman says he holds out his arm and the black slime spills of into another human size blob a girl with long brown hair walks out of the slime she is wearing a one piece suit that is black and scaly. "You called chairman" Marda says seductively "The fairy tail wizards are running down the west side of the mountain go capture them" hey says. "It is unlucky that they ran into Asgrade" Marda says "and why is that and how do you know its was Asgrade they fought" the chairman asks "well only you and Asgrade have the power the reshape a mountain he is the second most powerful out of use nine. Marda says. "Don't be ridiculous you all stand on equal ground" the chairman replies "your being ridiculous chairman if you think we all stand on equal ground I'd say im the seventh most powerful" Marda says. "Im not gonna argue with you about this Marda just go get them" the chairman retorts "ok ok" Marda says.

Marda walk to the west side of the mountain and sticks her arms out four iron balls come out of each wrists connected to chains she jumps and makes the iron balls larger to increase her speed. "I hope Gajeel's ok" Wendy says worried then a something crashes in front of them "what now" Gray says Marda walk out the could of snow she looks around "i'll take he sliver haired beauty and the blacked haired stud" she says with a smile. "Like hell i'll let you take any of my friends" Natsu sets Lucy down and charges her "fire dragon iron fist" Natsu swings a fiery fist Marda easily dodges it and lifts her arm up and the iron balls are sent flying into Natsu spits a little blood the iron balls slam him into the side of the mountain and the the iron balls start retracting and slamming into him again and again. "What the hell are those chains" Gray yells "they are basically another part of my body i can control their size and even their movement" Marda explains she lifts her other arm up and the iron balls go flying toward Gray, Gray braces of the hit but the chain go flying past him the turn around and wrap around Gray.

"What the hell" Gray says struggling to get free of the chain "ice make geyser" Gray slams his feet down and no ice "what the hell why can't i use magic" Gray yells "oh so sorry those iron balls when they wrap around someone they seal their magic" Marda says pulling gray toward her she pulls the chains away from Natsu and wrap them around Lisanna and pulls her close "well i can only grab two at a time so see ya". Marda starts jumping up the mountain away "I WONT LET YOU FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu yells at Marda spitting a stream of fire she easily dodges it. Marda swings Lisanna and Gray behind her "try that again and all you'll do is hit your precious friends" Marda says smugly Natsu looks Marda in the eye and glares "Lisanna i promise i'll come for you" Natsu says continuing to glare at Marda Lisanna look down at him and nodes her head as Marda jumps away with them.

Marda returns to the top "hi chairman i got these 2" Marda says seductively "good job i shall get the other three" the chairman says getting up "one can't walk and the other 2 are out of magic energy" Marda says stepping back into the black slime. They appear at the magic council's prison but instead of taking them to the holding cells with the rest she takes them to a different cell Marda puts them in magic sealing stone cuffs and hang their arms from the ceiling. 'My my i caught myself a couple of lovely treats" Marda strips out of her suit leaving her in only her bra and panties she walks up to Lisanna and kisses her on her check "I'm gonna have some fun with you 2".

"Your disgusting" Lisanna spits on her "oh now that was a bad move" Marda kicks Lisanna in the stomach hard enough the break the bolted chains from the ceiling and send her flying into the wall."Lisanna" Gray yells Lisanna spits up blood and Marda walks up to her and grabs Lisanna by the throat and lifts her up to eye level "don't disrespect me ever again you little bitch" Marda says glaring into Lisanna's eyes "don't lay another finger on her" Gray says giving Marda a death stare "oh so your gonna tell me what to do" Marda says angrily she slams Lisanna into a wall causing Lisanna to spit up more blood "i'll kill you" Gray growls at Marda.

"You to are gonna obey me whether you like it or not" Marda says in a deep growl "Sales (pronounced say-less)" Marda yells out of the shadows a man crawls out he has a humpback and look extremely afraid "y y y yes master M Ma Marda" Sales stuttered "use your magic on the black haired one" Marda commands. "Y y y ye mam" Sales stutters as he puts his hands out and two magic circles and needles come flying out and punctures Gray. "What the hell are these needles" Gray says in pain Sales seems to change he no longer as a humpback and a dark magic is radiating off him, he moves his right ring finger down and Grays right arm come flying down "you see i use puppet magic whoever my needles enter i have complete control over their body" Sales says evilly. "You see Sales is another member of the magic council he is the fourth most powerful among us but he is a total wimp until he uses his magic ounce he uses his magic he becomes a monster".

**Mount Hakobe**

The chairman walks to the edge of the west side of the mountain he gathers a drop of the black slime on the tip of his finger he throws it and it stops right behind Natsu Lucy and Wendy he steps into the slime and appears right behind the three wizard and releases his magic power Natsu and the others immediately freeze and turn around. "How did he sneak up on us we should have smelled him before he could get that close" Natsu says frightened at the chairmen's magic power. The chairmen points above him to the black slime "hello fairy tail wizards allow me to introduce myself i am the chairmen of the new magic council Chrollo Lucifer"

* * *

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed Please leave a review so i know how in doing **


	5. Marda's Perversions

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES **

**Please leave a review so i know how I'm doing **

**Warning Sexual content in this chapter**

* * *

"Chairman so your the one who gave the order to attack fairy tail" Natsu says in a low growl "yes that was me" Chrollo says calmly. Natsu sets Lucy down "YOU BASTARD FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu runs at Chrollo and swings his fist, Chrollo covers his hands in the black slime and catches one of Natsu's hands with one hand and put the on Natsu's stomach. Natsu's fist disappears into the slime of Chrollo's right hand and comes out of the slime of his left hand making Natsu hit himself in the stomach. "What the hell is that stuff" Natsu says holding his stomach "it's teleportation magic" Lucy yells. "Actually it's a bit different than teleportaion magic" Chrollo says Natsu falls to one knee "what the hell all my magic energy is gone" "that slime must also saps your magic energy" Wendy says. "Be judged by the seven stars GRAND CHARIOT"

**At the magic council Marda's personal cell**

"Sales bring him over to me" Marda commands Sales starts moving his fingers and Gray starts to move toward Marda "dammit" Gray says trying to get control over his body "it's no use now that my needles are in you there is no chance of you moving on your own accord till i take them out" Sales says. "Hold on i just had a wonderful idea" Marda says jumping to her feet she grabs Lisanna's chains and pulls Lisanna to her feet. "Sales make these to fuck each other" Marda says excitedly Gray and Lisanna's eyes widen "you" was all Lisanna got out before Marda grabs her tongue "either of you says one more word and I'll rip her tongue out" Marda says pulling Lisanna's face close to her and kisses her.

Sales pulls out half the needles out of Gray but before Gray could do anything more needles shoot out of his right hand and Gray is put under his complete control again. "What you can control more that one person at time" Gray exclaims "i can control up to 10 people without at chance of any of them breaking my control" Sales says shooting needles out of his left hand and starts to control Lisanna. Lisanna's hands move down and grabs Marda's ass "ohh naughty girl" Marda says grabbing Lisannas ass. Lisanna has tears running down her face as Marda rips Lisanna's shirt and leans into her ear "don't worry it's not gonna hurt unless your a virgin" Marda whispers to Lisanna as she laughs . Marda pulls Lisanna's pants down and hooks one finger onto her panties and bra and rips them both of, Gray walks up behind Marda and grabs her breasts Marda turns around to see Gray making a face of hatred and shame for not being able to do anything.

"Oh don't give my that face" Marda says softly reaching into Grays pants and start stroking his cock "oh your already hard don't tell me your a virgin just like her". Marda pulls Grays pants and underwear down then she pulls his shirt off "Sales go ahead". Sales starts to move his fingers Lisanna laid on her back and spread her legs tears continuing to flow down her face Gray move in-between Lisanna's legs. "Lisanna im so sorry i don't want this" Grays says to her "i know its not your fault" and with one thrust Gray enters Lisanna, Lisanna screams as her hymen Gray grunts as he feels Lisanna clamp down on his cock. Marda just sits there laughing Gray continues to thrust into Lisanna both can't bear to look the other in the eye. Both of them are trying their hardest not to moan so as to not let Marda feel anymore satisfaction. "Come on i know you both want to moan and scream so come one do it" Marda says walking up to them she reaches down and pushes her thumb on Lisanna's clit immediately causing Lisanna to orgasm and scream she clamps down on Gray so hard he cums inside her. "Music to my ears" Marda laughs "now then she pushes Gray out of her way and start to lick Lisanna's pussy. "My you have such a sweet taste and mixed with the bitter taste of his cum it's just so amazing" Marda says continuing to lick Lisanna's pussy.

Marda pressed her thumb against Lisanna's clit, Lisanna try's to hold off an orgasm but fails Marda's licks her pussy and laps up all of Lisanna's juices. "Man you one of the sweetest tasting girls I've ever tasted" Marda says licking her lips "your turn" Marda says turning around to Gray Marda drops to her knees and licks the tip of Grays cock, Gray lets out a small grunt Marda moves down and starts to suck on one of Grays balls. Marda sucks both of Grays balls into her mouth using her tongue to move them around Marda lets Gray's balls slowly slid out of his mouth the she licks up the base of his cock until she reaches the tip she starts to swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock Gray grunts and moans trying to hold back cumming. Marda takes the tip into her mouth and in one movement deepthroats Gray rather large 8 inch cock she bobs up and down Gray can't hold it in any longer and cumming in Marda's mouth, Marda pulls off Gray cock mouth still full of cum she walk over to Lisanna and kisses her spitting all of Grays cum into her mouth Lisanna try's to resist but Marda forces her to swallow Grays cum. Marda releases the kiss Lisanna coughs and begins to sob uncontrollably "why why are you doing this why use us just have sex with him" Lisanna yell through her sobbing "i would trust me he has a huge dick but he took a vow to remain celibate". "All i want to do is share the pleasures of the body with everybody" Marda says with a seductive smile.

**Near the base of mount Hakobe**

Hundreds of small light bullets come falling from the sky, the ground turns into hands and grab Natsu, Lucy, Wendy. "What is going on" Natsu exclaims "thank god your safe" a woman's voice says Chrollo looks around then he looks up to see three people falling from an airship "Natsu sorry were late" Jellal says "Meldy Richard (hot-eyes real name) get them out of here i will deal with him" Jellal orders. "You must be Jellal matser or the dark guild hunting guild crime sorciere" Chrollo says "you would be correct am the master of crime sorciere" Jellal replies "then its my lucky day i get to capture the rest of fairy tail and all of the technically dark guild crime sorciere" Chrollo says with a smile. "You will find taking my guild down isn't going to be easy" Jellal glares at Chrollo "oh i never said it would be easy i just said i would" Chrollo smiles meeting Jellal's glare.

* * *

**Thank you for reading pleade leave a review so i know how im doing**


	6. explination

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

Ok I got a comment that saddens me this man or woman stated that he/she was dropping my story cause I did not make it Nali and Gruvia but I am nowhere close to being done with this story it will be Nali and Gruvia in the end that was to show how tucked up Marda was just like next chapter a kiss is gonna happen that will gonna make you wonder what are you doing so no matter what I do in this story it will end up with Natsu and Lisanna getting together and Gray and Juvia getting together


	7. Sorry

Hey guys sorry for the delay between chapters in having some writers block trying to come up with names looks and abilities for the rest of the magic council but you will be getting introduced to the rest of the magic council in the next chapter if you have any suggestions please PM me don't post a comment just in case i do use it i don't want anyone getting spoiled thank you so much for reading


End file.
